


Run Away

by FennFeatherDragon



Category: Evoland (Video Games)
Genre: Burns, Demon, Demons, Fire, Gen, Hurt, Injury, On the Run, Pyromancy, Run, Run Away, Sorcerers, War, burnt, flames, ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Kudos: 3





	Run Away

Run away, son, run!

Those words burn into Reno's mind as he flees the bluff. His small frame allows the young boy to easily duck and swerve around the human army decimating the camp. Fell flames heat his skin and nip at his heels as he runs for his very life. The pathway they took to reach the camp was currently blocked, only the sheer cliff side offered escape. A bright light shines from the magilith where he last saw his father. Under the blinding cover he darts towards the cliff side, but fear stops him in his tracks.

Reno cries out in fear and stumbles backwards as he stares down at the tide lapping at the jagged rocks below. Finding another path wasn’t going to be an option, the blinding light offering him cover was quickly dissipating. Maybe he could slowly climb down, and the humans wouldn’t find him. Right?

“Young Prince!” a demon guard with armor stained blood red races towards Reno and scoops up the terrified youth, “Hang on tight now!” With decades of experience, the guard steps over the edge and deftly slides and runs towards the bottom of the cliff, “Follow close Prince Reno. We can use a raft to back to Demonia proper post haste and sound the alarm.”

Reno looks back at the top of the cliff, “What about Dad! And Granddad!” The young boy’s voice was clearly filled with panic and worry for his family being left behind.

A grimace flashes across the guard’s face before returning to a stoic state, “Do not worry about them. Lord Menos ordered us to keep you safe. We must flee now!” Together they cross the jagged rocks and make it to a small raft. The guard quickly unfurls the sail and sets for the nearby shoreline of Demonia, “Surly they saw that light and saw that wretched fire from those blasted pyromancers. God have mercy upon Lothair and his betrayal!”

“It’s those humans’ fault!” Reno shouts quite sure of himself, “They tricked my dad! I knew they couldn’t be trusted! Why did Dad let them in!”

The guard sighs, “I wish I knew young prince. Lord Menos and those two humans, they acted so friendly towards each other. Humans clearly have not changed! They are deceitful, cowardly-” The guard’s rant was cut off as a fireball pierces their sail, “Son of a-! Get down Prince Reno!”

The next magic born fireball hits their raft and sends them catapulting into the sea. Reno yells in terror as he hits the cold water and struggles back to the surface with his heavy and wet clothes. The young boy coughs and sputters as more fire darts overhead. The roar of cannons from Demonian ships deafen many other sounds as Reno cries out for help and tries to swim through the waves to the shoreline. Something crests the water under the young prince, “I’ve got you! Keep your head up and hang on now!” It was the guard from before, though now worse for wear.

“H-hey!” Reno cries out, “You’re hurt!”

The guard laughs as he swims with Reno on his back, “I’ll be fine!” He fires a bolt of blue manna energy into the sky as he swims towards a nearby friendly ship, “Oy! Down here! Prince overboard!”

Somehow, one of the warring sailors heard him and they tossed the ladder down, “Quickly!” She cries out, “We have to get back to port! These damn pyromancers and humans won’t let up! What happened at the bluff!?”

“Dad got tricked!” Reno quickly answers, “Those nasty humans tricked him! Get rid of them!” the young boy shouts trying to make it sound like a royal order.

The sailor smiles and pulls them aboard, “With pleasure Prince Reno! But I need to get you back to shore. The others will hold them off.”

Shore thankfully wasn’t too far away. Alarms of war time had already been raised, bells ring out through the harbor and civilians run further inland towards the western mountains and capital. Demonia Castle appeared as just a speck on the horizon for now. “Prince Reno!” another royal guard on horseback calls out, “To me! We need to get you to safety!”

Reno leaps and grabs the guard’s hand as he’s placed in the saddle in front of the rider, “We have to stop the humans! They are cheating with magic fire!”

“Humans always cheat!” the rider huffs as he urges his horse to gallop down the road, “We need to be swift! And stop this invasion-!” His sentence abruptly ends as fire launches past them and his horse rears in fear. The dry grass catches in an instant and the now wildfire begins to spread, greedily consuming all in its path, “Ah Hell’s Bells!” The rider swears. He fights his horse for a moment more as Reno clings for dear life. The horse finally settles and obeys the order to gallop once more.

Reno whimpers in fear as they flee. Echoing bells from each town and village resound around Demonia adding to the already deafening roars of war, fire, and his future subjects screaming in a panic. The humans had moved faster than they expected, they were attacking and spreading deeper into Demonia with seemingly no end in sight. Tears begin to well up Reno’s eyes. This was truly bad! He just wanted his father back! Surely, he would come to stop this madness! Demonia couldn’t fall! Granddad and Dad had both said so! The guard holds the young prince tight, urging him not to look as they pass through battlefields, desperate to save Reno’s young mind the sights of the dead and war.

A well launched arrow brought an end to that venture. Their swift stead collapses under them as an arrow pierces it’s skull. They tumble into the dirt and grass and the guard brandishes his weapon, “Show your-!” His taunt was cut short by a second arrow. Reno yells in terror as the arrow lodges firmly in the guard’s neck and the battle worn demon crumbles into dirt. His feet try to work as he scoots backwards and away from the sight. A third arrow, this one misses and hits the ground next to Reno. It was enough to encourage the young prince to relocate his footing and take off once more.

The trees were growing thick as was the smoke from the magic born fire. Reno knew Demonia castle was west, he could see some of the spires beginning to draw into view. After crossing the River Kawaii, he decides that the road was too dangerous and makes for the trees. Where was everyone? He could hear people crying out, screaming, fighting, yelling, but he couldn’t find a soul. A sound to his left catches his ears. And a fireball greets his left eye.

Reno drops to the ground and howls in pure pain as he rolls for a moment, both hands covering his left eye as tears fall, “My eye! My eye! Ow! OW! DAD! Where are you!” the child sobs. The left side of his face was unbearably hot from the burn. Reno curls into a ball on his right and sobs some more. The pain was the worst he had ever felt. These damn humans! This was all their fault. They betrayed his father; the idea was firmly planted in his mind now.

With a grunt and trying to stifle his sobs, Reno forces himself to his knees. He keeps his left hand over his injured eye. A few deep breaths, he clutches at the ground with his right hand and forces himself to run again. Now he needed help. He had to find someone. Still the left side of his face does scream in pain, though it begins to slowly dull. “Help! Anyone! Help me!” Reno cries out. He was all alone now and hated the idea. Menos was coming, Reno was certain his father was coming. Maybe he was busy, being held up back on the eastern coast! Yeah, that must be it. If he could get somewhere safe, he could wait for him to come. As for his burn, the child faintly remembers a spiky plant full of gel to help burns. Maybe he could find one.

“Prince Reno!?” a female voice cries out clearly startled. The female demon rushes to the child and swiftly scoops him up, “Oh thank the heavens! You are al- your eye!” She speaks in shock, “What happened?”

“A sorcerer hit me!” Reno answers as if offended by the fact the burn even occurred, “It really, really, super hurts!”

The female nods, “I’m sure it does. Call me Lillian, I can fix your eye.” She carries him into a  
Small burrow hidden by some rocks, “You’ll be safe here.”

Inside the burrow is a small collection of demons hiding from the war. Most of them appeared to be civilians, many of them hurt. A few guards stand in the burrow watching the openings. One was clearly injured; a blood-soaked bandage circles his torso and he rests on one knee. Lillian places Reno near a source of light and gently moves his left hand from his eyes, “Oh dear. That is a bad burn. I’m going to clean it up, put medicine on it and then wrap it up so it can heal. Do as I say, and you will be able to keep your sight in the eye. Understand?”

Reno nods with a whimper, “Yeah, okay.” Lillian moves with deft precision, placing a soft cloth to his face as she cleans the wound. He winces and flinches as she works but she keeps a soft and comforting voice as she works, speaking words of encouragement throughout the process. A cooling gel is placed along the wound and a stinging liquid is then pressed against it. Reno yelps in pain and jumps away from her, “Hey! That one really hurt!”

“Shh!” a guard scolds and Reno recoils, “Keep your voice down young prince. Else we will be found.”

Lillian gives Reno a motherly smile, “There, there, that was the worst part.” She then produces a soft absorbent bandage and begins to wrap it around his injured left eye and the surrounding burnt skin. In due time, most of the left side of Reno’s face is covered by it. “There we go. All done.”

Reno reaches up and gently touches the bandage on his face, “Thanks Lillian. It feels better. But what are we going to do about those humans? Won’t they find us?”

“With any hope Prince Reno,” one answers, “No. We need to stay low, and wait. We are hidden and safe for now. It has been a long day. And we are in for even a longer night. Get some rest while you can. Be ready to move again if needed.”


End file.
